The present invention relates generally to data exchange, and more particularly to bi-directional data transformation.
Many languages are written in a left to right direction (LTR). Other languages, commonly referred to as bi-directional languages (BIDI), and are written and read in a right to left direction, such as Arabic and Hebrew. Most computer systems support BIDI.
Some database management systems of legacy systems represent BIDI data in a visual ordering, such that data is stored in the same order as it is displayed. Most modern operating systems represent BIDI data in logical ordering, such that data is stored in the order it is typed. Applications operating on modern operating systems may insert, update, and query data from backend systems operating on legacy systems.